Lo que yo quería
by Erikawaii95
Summary: Aspros tenía un fuerte anhelo, en el que contaba con la presencia de su gemelo, pero nada salió de acuerdo a lo planeado ¿Qué lo llevó al borde de matar al Patriarca? ¿Quería a su hermano? La desesperación puede llevar a una persona de nobles deseos por el camino equivocado...


**Disclaimer** **:** **Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **Lo que yo quería**

 **.**

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

Estás a mi lado, bajo el satán imperial. Asmita y Sage están frente a nosotros.

 _Dos batallas de los mil días._

Vuelvo mentalmente sobre mis pasos para responderme qué fue lo que pasó, cómo llegué a esto y me remonto a ese maldito anuncio de las estrellas.

Desde el inicio, el Santuario se empeñó en separarnos, en diferenciarnos y ponernos barreras. Vinimos en busca de ayuda y no encontramos más que desgracia.

Las pitonisas auguraron que tú serías la ruina de este lugar, que la maldad corría por tus venas… Me lo negué, me esforcé en obtener un título para demostrarle al Patriarca que se trataba de un error; pero hoy, me pregunto, ¿hasta qué punto era cierto? ¿hasta qué punto era falso? _¿Para qué entrenabas si debías permanecer oculto?_

 _La semilla de la duda comenzó a aflorar en mí_ , quizás no fueras la ruina del Santuario, pero sí la mía.

Súbitamente, te volviste mi sombra, mi enemigo… ¡Siempre respirándome en la nuca!

Escondes algo detrás de la máscara y aunque lo he querido negar, tu porte inspira temor.

 _Debo destruirte._

Una punzada dolorosa a la cabeza ataca mis ideas…

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

¡Eres mi hermano, mi otra mitad! _Se equivocaron de estrella,_ _yo era la maldad._

Ya es tarde, no puedo mirar atrás. Ya teñí mis manos de sangre, ya pinté la decepción en tus ojos, en mi espejo. _Ya nada es igual_.

Lo que yo quería era que fueras mi mano derecha, mi mitad. Yo el patriarca, tú el Santo de oro de géminis. Quería que el mundo nos reconociera a ambos. Lo soñaba, lo anhelaba con cada hebra de mi ser. Pero _nada salió de acuerdo a mi plan._

La rabia me invade, la cabeza está por estallarme. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no me elegirán como Patriarca?

Ahora, simplemente no puedo detenerme.

Te utilicé, me cegó el poder y tuve que incluirte en mis planes ¿me perdonarás algún día?

Hermano mío ¿Por qué me dejaste caer? ¿por qué permitiste que te arrastrara a esto?

Te convertí en una bestia que sólo cumple mi asquerosa voluntad, la sombra que hace que yo pueda brillar, aunque mis intenciones sean oscuras.

 _El Patriarca nos da la espalda, como siempre lo hizo_. Siempre lo creí un completo hipócrita y ahora, al decir que _"No quería ver como se mataban entre hermanos"_ lo desprecio aún más.

Él, Sisifo, Hasgard… nadie me ayudó a hacerte visible. Asmita es el único que confía en ti, que te hace ver que siempre estuviste entre sombras, que mi luz enceguecía todas tus oportunidades.

Hoy dejaste de ser mi sombra para convertirte en _luz_. Y tu luz, hermano mío, brilla mucho más que la mía, como siempre temí.

Espero puedas perdonarme por hacer que te ensuciaras las manos con mi ingrata sangre, por siempre opacarte y más aún, por no cumplir mi palabra.

Porque hoy, aunque jure venganza y te odie, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Algún día, cuando el resto pague por lo que nos hicieron, cuando mi alma abandone todo este odio que me domina, te lo haré saber.

Pero hoy no. _Hoy sólo debo asimilar que me equivoqué._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **Hace mucho que tenía este drabble para subir, pero por una cosa u otra, no me animaba a subirlo.**

 **Se me hizo atractivo el retratar a Aspros de esta manera. Como una persona desesperanzada, confundida y completamente resentida de su destino (bueno, en ciertas bases su personaje es así, pero como que lo vimos más como el "malo" y ya xD) Tenía mis dudas ante si estaba tomando una postura muy "Saga", pero la enorme diferencia entre ellos es que a Saga sí le salieron bien las cosas.**

 **Sigo sin estar muy segura de subir esto, pero... es una dedicatoria que le debía a una de mis lectoras (¡Sí, hablo de ti Vicky! *insertar corazón aquí*)**

 **Ella me dice "senpai" And now senpai has finally noticed her! xD (No me creo ni un poco lo de senpai xD)**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado n.n**


End file.
